A World In Chaos
by amycharys
Summary: My rather late take on the Marriage Law. Hermione and Ron are mutually apart, what happens when they find out who their partners are?
1. Chapter 1

**I know I'm a bit late in doing a Marriage Law fic, but I've felt so inspired by others, I though I would give it a go.**

**I own nothing, J. K. Rowling makes the moolah!**

The Ministry Of Magic had decided that, due to such heavy losses during the war against Voldemort, they would have to impose a new law, pairing the younger generations of witches and wizards to try and provide some stability in their world. It was also the hope that it would encourage love to grow and more children of magical capabilities to be produced. Knowing that this law would be met by much hostility, the Ministry Of Magic had said that they would only pair people with someone they already knew and liked, and knowing how men grew in maturity at a slower rate than women, they would aim to pair witches with someone senior in age to themselves.

Harry, having no family left after the war, was staying at The Burrow with the Weasleys while number 12 Grimmauld Place was being refurbished. He already had plans to propose to Ginny, and was just waiting for the right time to ask Mr Weasley for his daughter's hand. Although this hadn't been the ideal time, he knew he would have to get in before the law passed, and he had no choice. George, having lost Fred, had clung to Angelina, and through their shared grief, they come together, healing each other's wounds and reawakening love. They had married not long after the war, the wedding providing some much needed joy into the lives of those left living.

Hermione, unfortunately having lost her parents during the war, the Death Eaters having found them in Australia, was also at The Burrow. Her relationship with Ron had fizzled out, them realising that they only got together in the first place because they felt that it was the right thing to do. She was waiting on job applications getting back to her, then would move on and find her own place to live, not that she didn't appreciate the roof over her head that the Weasleys had been so kind to provide, but she felt so crowded there, she needed space to concentrate and read.

Bill and Fleur was enjoying the first throes of parenthood with their first child, Victoire, in Shell Cottage. Bill had vowed to stay there, watching over Dobby's grave until his dying day. They kept in touch with the family, but liked to keep their little family to themselves while people worked through grief. It was a hard balance to maintain, but they felt if they leant too heavily on their already shattered family, they would never grow as their own little unit.

Percy had married Penelope as soon as the war had ended, and though he was reunited with his family, still felt the need to keep a little distance. The pair had moved into a modest flat in Diagon Alley, close enough for Percy to get to work at the Ministry and for Penelope to be close to her family. Now that the Ministry had been built up again after the Death Eater infiltration, Percy had gone back as the head of the Department for Magical Co-Operation. It was still taking time for the wizarding world to trust the Ministry again after the way they had treated Harry and other rebels who had tried to help him in his quest to destroy Voldemort.

That left Arthur and Molly to watch over George and Angelina, who were still rebuilding the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes shop and flat, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny. With fewer people in The Burrow, they could spread out to a room each for the singles and couples. It was on a hot September morning when a flurry of owls flew into sight as they were all sat around the table eating breakfast. It was on this hot September morning that they would be thrown into complete disarray as they found out what the Ministry had in store for them.


	2. Chapter 2

They were all gathered enjoying what had proved to be Molly's best breakfast yet. As she was getting over her grief, her cooking had improved back to it's previous standard, and everyone was thankful for it. Apart form the occasional praise of the food, they were mostly silent, as they were most mornings, the lack of sleep from nightmares keeping them awake during the night. Ron was the first to finish, and was just about to leave the table when Ginny pointed to the several small, dark dots approaching the house.

Everyone's attention was on the owls, taking shape as the flew ever closer to the house. They couldn't be letters form Hogwarts, as everyone had finished their schooling. Professor McGonagall had informed Harry, Hermione and Ron that they needn't finish their schooling, proving above and beyond that they were capable of coping in the real world of wizarding without sitting their examinations, the new Minister of Magic agreeing with her decision wholeheartedly. It was the same for many of the seventh years who had fought long and hard in that final battle, though the biggest reason, beyond a doubt, was so that they didn't have to go back to the place where they had seen so many loved ones die.

Ginny had been exempt, along with many of the sixth years, from attending Hogwarts for her seventh year, taking her examinations at the end of the year, but doing private, individual study at home instead. This had allowed for fewer students to attend Hogwarts, so that the castle could both accommodate and rebuild. Those students who would have been first years had been informed that they would be taken on a year later, and have their first and second year curriculums combined, meaning only four years worth of students would be inside the half crumbling castle during this coming year. Though the castle could easily have been rebuilt with magic, it had been decided, to increase work in the wizarding world, that it should be rebuilt by hand, the names of those who had died to defend it carved into the new foundation stones so that they should always be remembered.

The owls landed on the various surfaces around the room, dropping letter in front of the addressees before lapping some water, nibbling some crumbs and taking flight again. Each person with a letter gazed down on, no one daring to be the first to read it. The wax seals on the backs of the envelopes informing them that each letter was from the Ministry. Picking up his letter, still the leader, Harry slid his finger under the wax seal, broke it and took the piece of parchment from within. Reading it his eyes grew steadily wider and his mouth gaped. Taking in his reaction, Hermione, Ron and Ginny followed suit, each reading the words in front of them several times over.

"Well, what does it say?" Molly asked, fearful of which children she would lose now.

"It says that we are all to marry within the year. It tells us who we are to marry. Witches will get someone older, but it will be someone they know." Hermione stated, condensing the contents of the letters.

"Who do you have, mate?" Ron enquired, leaning over to read Harry's letter over his shoulder.

"It's not someone I would have picked, but the letter also states that if I want a different choice, I have one week to propose to my preferred choice." Harry turned to Arthur and Molly, "I know this isn't the time or the place, and I would have rather asked you this in the privacy of just your company, but would you allow me to take your daughter's hand?"

Molly's eyes filled with tears as she gently nodded, Arthur taking Harry's hand, shaking it as he confirmed what the answer would, "We would be honoured if you took Ginny's hand, but does she feel the same?"

All heads turned to look at Ginny, whose eyes were glistening. She looked Harry straight in the eye, and not trusting herself to speak, nodded at him as she stepped into his embrace. Everyone offered their congratulations, though they knew this would be the course of their romance, no one could deny that they knew the time was right, despite what Harry said.

Hermione looked over at Ginny's letter, laid out on the table, the name on it magically erased and replaced with Harry's. She smiled to herself, the Ministry knew everything. And though she was curious as to who they had both been assigned, she wasn't going to put an awkward question out there.

"What about everyone else?" Harry looked around the table as everyone remembered their own letters.

"Mine says Luna Lovegood, what in Merlin's pants is that going to be like?" Ron was astounded by his pairing.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, she really is lovely if you give her a chance and get to know her properly," Arthur placed a hand on his youngest son's shoulder, giving it a squeeze, "maybe you should invite her over for dinner. She must be lonely in that half built house of hers, now that her father is gone."

Deep down, Arthur was concerned, not knowing how such a pairing could stand the test of time. Knowing the arguments he and Molly had, and they had come together through love. Did Ron have the patience to spend the rest of his life with Luna and her fantastical mind, made so by her father? He seriously hoped so, for he had known that this law was coming into effect, but had been silenced by the Ministry, who had assumed that the witches and wizards of the United Kingdom would have fled if they had known in advance.

Everyone turned to look at Hermione, the last to announce her match.

"Charlie Weasley," she said, in barely a whisper, "It's Charlie."

Molly burst into tears, unable to contain herself, first her daughter engaged to someone who had saved three members of her family, and now someone she had already thought of as family finally becoming a lawful Weasley.

"But will he know yet?" Hermione's analytical mind was already whirling, "He lives in Romania, he won't have his letter yet, what if he does like Harry? What if he already has someone who would rather propose to? Who else could I be paired with?"

"Now, dear," Molly calmed herself enough to reassure Hermione, "Charlie is in Wales, he transferred back to this country to be closer to family. He couldn't bear that he missed so many tragic moments in this family. He's coming for tea tonight, we'll soon find out."

Hermione kept her eyes on her letter, waiting for the name to magically change. Then she looked up to Arthur. "Did you already know about this?"

He lowered his gaze to the floor and nodded. "All Ministry employees were forced to be silenced, to say anything before the law was passed would mean suspension, and disciplinary hearing and possible dismissal. I couldn't afford to lose my job, the family can't afford for me to lose my job." He looked around that table, "I'm so sorry, everyone, it's killed me to keep this to myself, I just had to make sure we were all together when the letters arrived."

"So it's not just coincidence that you wanted me to invite Charlie for dinner tonight?" Molly rounded on her husband, "You knew all along?"

"I'm sorry, Molly, but it's all for the best, let's just be thankful that most of our children are already happily married, and hope for the best for the rest."


	3. Chapter 3

George and Angelina left The Burrow shortly after breakfast, heading over to their flat above Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. They were going to spend the day decorating and renovating, and to avoid an awkward dinner, they took some of Molly's fridge stock with them so they could use the finished living room as a dining room and bedroom for the evening. Nothing Molly said could get them to return for dinner. Their relationship was already one of convenience, a relationship of friendship. There was nothing physical to it, only holding each other when the nightmares became too much.

Hermione excused herself to Percy's old room, which she had been assigned as her own during her stay at The Burrow. She loved that she was surrounded by books, even if they weren't her own. She enjoyed the peace and quiet and the organised way Percy had kept everything. When she had a place of her own, she would transfer her belongings and anything of her parents that carried sentimental value. She knew she would have to sell her parents house one day, but for the moment, she couldn't bring herself to do it, she needed it there to remind herself of what she had lost.

She kept her letter close to her at all times that day, her eyes constantly flickering to the name upon it, trying not to get her hopes too high. Though she barely knew Charlie, and knew the pairing was because of her connection to the Weasley family, she would rather that, than it be someone else. The Weasleys had been there for her and her for them in the darkest of hours, and she could think of no better wizarding family to adopt her as their own.

She heard footsteps on the stairs and light knock on her door.

"Come in!"

"You OK?" Ginny asked, peeking her head round the door.

"I think so," Hermione gestured to the bed, inviting Ginny to sit down, "It's all a bit of a shock, if I'm completely honest wit you."

"I know what you mean, but at least I'll hopefully be able to call you my sister for real." Ginny grinned at her. They had a friendship that had endured everything, Ron's relationship with Lavender, her own relationship with Ron, and the mutual break up.

"At least Harry thought on his feet. I've never seen a couple better suited. He needs you just as much as you need him. And I think being able to be a part of a real family will be healing for him." Hermione observed.

Ginny blushed, "I'm glad he asked, I've known it would happen, I knew that everything he did was so we could be together one day. Mum and Dad are so happy about it. I think more because they saw him as a son anyway. That's how they see you, Hermione, as their daughter. This just makes it all official."

"But what if it isn't meant to be for me and Charlie? I barely know him. I have one year to become someone he wants to be with. It's such a daunting thought. Part of me wishes that me and Ron had worked, so that it would be easy. I know it's stupid, we were just too different, but it's there, niggling in the back of my mind."

It's bound to, you went through an awful lot with Ron, and I know it was hard for you to end it with him, but I agree, you were only together because you thought it was the right thing to do. You would have been miserable if you stayed together. I know it's an awful thing to say of my own brother, but you need someone who can keep up with you intellectually. He's not exactly the brightest person out there."

And though it was hard for her to hear, Hermione knew that Ginny was right. Where Hermione was book smart, Ginny was life smart. It was as if she had already lived once, and was taking experiences from her past life to assure those around her that everything was meant for a reason.

"Mum said lunch was ready, if you wanted to come down, if not I can bring something up for you?"

Hermione smiled at Ginny, being thoughtful as always, "I think I'll come down, if I'm with Charlie I had better get used to spending even more time with you and your family."

Ginny giggled, "I think you'll be just fine, don't worry about that!"

The two girls stood up and walked down the stairs, chatting about their future spouses. They sat themselves at the dinner table which was laden with sandwiches and soups. Molly turned and smiled at the pair, adoration in her eyes. When Hermione and Ron had broken up, she was sure Hermione would end up moving out of The Burrow and back into the Muggle world. The wizarding world had dealt her such a bad hand.

"Any plans for this afternoon, girls?" She enquired.

"I've found some wedding magazines that I thought I might look through, get some ideas, I haven't got long to plan a wedding. Me and Harry have decided on a Christmas wedding, seeing as Harry has never really had a truly family based Christmas."

"That sounds wonderful, dear," Molly beamed at her daughter, "But are you sure you have enough time? Three months isn't that long."

"I already have an idea of what I want to do. I know that we're having an emerald green and purple theme, and keeping it just to family and close friends. What I really want to focus on is my dress. I have an idea, but I really love the idea of trying them on. What do you say, Hermione? Want to come and play dress up?"

Hermione looked doubtful at the offer.

"Or we could wait until you and Charlie have had a chance to talk?" Molly intervened, noticing how uncomfortable Hermione looked.

"But what about how long it takes to order a dress?" Hermione asked.

"Surely, dear, you must realise by now that nothing takes as long in the wizarding world. A dress can be made in the shop on the day you try it, alterations a week before your wedding." Molly smiled at Hermione.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather skip dress shopping for today, I've already got enough swirling in my head." Hermione had never been afraid to speak her mind with the Weasley's, thinking of them as a second family. And thankfully Molly no longer took offence at things Hermione did, Harry having set her straight after the horrendous articles Rita Skeeter had written.

Hermione whiled away the afternoon in her room, reading and making notes on the Department for Magical Co-Operation. She had always hoped to get a job where she would be able to make a difference in the world, and if she didn't get the job at the Ministry, she would apply to be a Healer at St. Mungo's instead. She had always wanted to be a nurse as a little girl, and being a Healer was as close to that as she would get in the wizarding world. She had the application on her desk, ready, just in case. Though she thought it was tempting fate, she just couldn't let herself not have a back up plan. Ginny and her mother had gone into Ottery St. Catchpole to the local florists to put in an order for some wedding flowers, that was something that couldn't be hurried. If you wanted the best flowers, you had to let them grow in their own time.

That evening, everyone sat waiting in the small living room awaiting the arrival of Charlie. Hermione had, on Ginny's insistence, made an effort, styling her hair into soft waves that framed her face and dabbing on a little light make up. She had worn a muslin summer dress embroidered with duck egg coloured flowers and pale green leaves. She decided to leave her feet bare, the evening warm enough. The men in the house had set up the much used tables outside, complete with table cloths and vases of flowers and Molly had set out salads and bread rolls, the hot food keeping warm in the oven.

The clock arm with Charlie's face on slid to travelling and a second later he appeared in the fireplace, soot resting in his flaming red hair and on the shoulders of his cloak. He strode over to the open back door, took off his cloak and shook the worst of the soot off, brushing a hand through his hair, before heading into the living room to greet his family. As he entered, Ginny flung herself into his arms, Arthur clapping him on the shoulder. He greeted the rest of his family, shaking hands or offering hugs. When he came to Hermione, he awkwardly held out his hand, formally shaking it and muttering a hello, his face tilted to the floor, hiding the blush that coloured his cheeks. Before things could grow uncomfortable, Molly ushered the men outside and recruited the girls to help her dish out the food onto her best serving plates.

Molly and Arthur sat at each end of the table, Ron and Harry sat next to each other nearest Arthur and Ginny between Harry and her mother. Luna had sat herself opposite Ron and Charlie opposite Ginny, leaving Hermione to squeeze herself between the two. Dinner passed amiably with light conversation about the pleasant summer weather they were having and how the renovations were going on Grimmauld Place and the Weasley shop flat.

"I'm hoping that myself and Ginny can be in Grimmauld place by New Years. All the remaining Black possessions have gone, including that portrait of Mrs Black, thankfully." Harry filled them in.

"Yes, after the last of the Blacks died, and the house had truly passed to Harry, all charms and spells that had been cast faded." Arthur expanded, "We have recast the spells to ward off Muggles, but decided to forgo needing Secret Keepers, now that the Death Eaters have gone, we didn't feel the need for it."

"It's the perfect location for Harry to get to work, and it's so spacious now we've got rid of that awful furniture! The rooms are perfect for lots of children." Ginny grinned.

"On that note," Harry stood and turned to Ginny, "I would rather have done this properly and made it truly a surprise for you, but seeing as things are being dictated to us," He dropped to one knee, pulling a velvety ring box from his trousers pocket, "Ginny, you're the most beautiful, kind, intelligent woman I have ever met. You're generous and put others before yourself and I don't know what I would do without you. Will you do the honour of becoming my wife?"

He opened the ring box and nestled inside was a simple band of white gold, with a single highly polished, carefully cut emerald. Ginny, with tears cascading down her cheeks help out her left hand onto which Harry placed the ring. He stood, scooping Ginny with him and they shared a sweet kiss, one that showed just how in love they were.

Molly and Hermione dabbed at their eyes with their napkins while Luna stared whimsically at them, the men stood, and once Harry had broken away from Ginny, they shook is hand and congratulated him. Ginny drifted to the women and showed her ring to them properly, all cooing over how delicate and perfect it was for her.

Molly levitated the dirty crockery inside, shooing away any help, and brought out a selection of cakes and ice creams. Everyone resumed their seats and mulled over their desert options while returning back the their conversation.

"George said the flat above the shop is nearly ready, and he's started work on restocking. He said that Angelina is doing a fantastic job of seeing over the renovations and whipping up batches of stock from the easier recipes." Charlie informed them, "I popped in to see them on my way here, seeing as I knew they weren't going to be here this evening, and if my senses are right, it looks like true love might be blooming, he may provide you with grandchildren, mother, the glances they were stealing at each other."

Molly beamed, "I'm so glad, I was so happy he had Angelina, but I didn't want him thinking he had to marry her just because he thought it was the thing to do. I always hoped they would become more than just friends."

Ron glanced across the table at Luna, noting the way her blonde hair seemed to glow in the dusky pink sunlight, the way her eyes caught the last rays and glittered. He could do worse for himself, he thought, and as his mother stood to clear away the desert plates, he slipped into her seat to talk to the woman who eventually be his wife.

Hermione was listening to Harry and Arthur talking about his Auror training and how different the Ministry was now that things had started to take shape again, when Charlie cleared his throat, drawing her attention. Hermione shifted her gaze to him, noting how his eyes were the same green as Ginny's, the light sprinkling of freckles on his nose and the scars on his bare forearms from his years working with dragons.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" He asked her quietly.

Hermione nodded her assent and they rose from the table, heading toward the lake near to The Burrow. They walked in an awkward silence to the lakes edge, both trying to think of how to start a conversation. As they reached the lake, they turned to each other and started speaking the same time.

"I'm sorry..." Charlie started.

"This is..." Said Hermione.

They looked at each other and burst out laughing. The tension broken, they carried on walking around the lake.

"I'm sorry about this, Hermione. I know this must be awkward for you, what with the history between you and Ron."

"Me and Ron weren't meant to be, I feel more sorry for you, being matched with someone so much younger." Hermione blushed. She was right, there was quite an age gap, he had left Hogwarts before she had even started there. She figured there must be at least eight years between them.

"That's OK, it was out of your control. But I have to say, Hermione, this isn't something that I'm sorry about."

Hermione looked at him, the blush rising, wondering what he could mean by such a statement.

"I saw you at Bill and Fleur's wedding, and you looked wonderful. I thought it was wrong to want someone so much, you were just coming up 18. But you're beautiful, Hermione, and thoughtful and so intelligent. You may be young in years, but in wisdom you are so much more mature. My mother has always berated me for not having someone, but I found girls to be so immature, giggling and playing games. You're not that kind of person, but you are fun. I've brought this with me, just in case, you don't have to accept it or wear it, but know that I am serious when I say that I hope that this law brings something out in you and me. I know this isn't romantic, and I wish I was better at this..."

He knelt down next to her and pulled out a box not dissimilar to the one Harry had had. Inside was the most stunning diamond Hermione had ever seen, not too small, but not large as to dwarf her dainty fingers. The diamond had been cut from the mines and then shaped with dragon fire, giving it a sheen no amount of polishing could every achieve. It was set in a plain white gold band, just wide enough to accommodate the diamond, but again, slim enough that it wouldn't look overly tacky. Hermione felt tears in her eyes.

"Charlie, you don't have to do this. You're an amazing person to be so serious about this. I don't know if I can accept such a ring from you, it's stunning..."

"Hermione," Charlie interrupted, "You have no idea what a relief it was to see your name in that letter, to have a chance with you, someone I respect, someone my family respects. Please, just take the ring, you don't have to wear it. I shouldn't have told you that you didn't have to accept it, because I want you to. Take it, keep it with you, look at it and I'll give you time to think. I'm closer now, so I can see you, if you want to see me."

Charlie handed her the box with the ring inside and headed back to The Burrow, turning a few steps away and smiling at her over his shoulder. Hermione was dumbfounded, speechless. The ring was gorgeous and so suited to her tastes, as if her knew her already. Turning, she followed him back, at a safe distance so she could think about everything he had said to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione crept up to her room so no one would know she was back in the house, so that she could think over everything Charlie had told her. Not trusting herself with the ring in her hands, she slid the box under her pillow so that it was close to her. She felt flattered that he had gone to such lengths to find the perfect ring for her, did he know he had, or was it a guess? To know that he had noticed her so long ago. So much had happened in the year following the wedding. She couldn't believe it.

She tossed and turned all night, caught between dreams of love and being awake and thinking. It was all she could do just to get dress the next morning and take herself downstairs for breakfast. It was Ginny who noticed the bags under eyes and the stifled yawns, it was Ginny who dragged Hermione from the table and took her into the quiet of the orchard.

"Come on, Hermione, I haven't seen you this tired since your OWLs." Ginny coaxed.

"I've just not slept well, that's all, there's a lot to be thinking about."

"I'm not stupid, Hermione, I know that something must have happened between you and Charlie last night after dinner," Ginny held up her hand to stop Hermione from interrupting. "I know it won't be anything like kissing, I know you're not like that, but something must have been said either by you or Charlie to keep you from sleeping. You know that you can confide in me, I'm not likely to tell anybody, heaven knows, after the secrets you've kept from me over the years, I owe you this much."

Hermione looked at the younger girl and gave her a small smile.

"He gave me a ring. A gorgeous ring. He told me that he'd seen me at the wedding last year and was taken then. He said I look lovely and said I was intelligent and beautiful and caring, and, and..." The usually eloquent Hermione just let everything tumble out, not caring to put it in any order or make any sense.

"And where is this ring?" Ginny glanced to the older girl's hand.

"I've hidden it away, I didn't want to have any temptation about putting in on or getting carried away with myself. I don't know what to do, Ginny. This had taken me completely by surprise. I thought it would take many years for me to find the right person, and he may have been dropped right in my lap."

"How do you know that this isn't meant to be? He sounds like he's serious about giving this a go, if not just for the Ministry, but for you both."

"Ginny, how did you get all that from my jumbled nonsense?"

Ginny's face flushed bright red.

"Ginny?"

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I've known for a while about Charlie having a thing for you. He came to me after you three disappeared last year after the wedding. Once we knew everyone was OK and that we weren't in any immediate danger, he came to find me. He told me he'd noticed how much you'd grown up, and how beautiful you were. But he was aware of the fact you'd just vanished and that no one knew where you were. I knew you were with Ron and Harry, Harry had already said goodbye to me. I told him that you were on a mission or something, something that the three of you had to do. I suggested he leave you to come back on your own. But when you did, it was to the battle. It was awful, watching you fighting and knowing that you might not survive, but knowing that it wouldn't just kill me, it would break Charlie. And then the fight was over, Voldemort was gone, and over the weeks we noticed how close you were with Ron, so I told Charlie to back off and let you be happy."

Hermione blinked at Ginny, not quite knowing what to say to her.

"We had to let what you had with Ron run it's course, and it did, fairly quickly, a lot quicker than I thought it would, I thought you would stick it out through marriage to death. But when it finished, I got in touch with Charlie and told him, he put in his transfer not long after. I think it was more to do with you than coming to be closer to the family."

"I want to show you the ring, you talking to Charlie probably helped him pick it."

"He didn't pick it, Hermione, he had it specially made, as if he knew what would happen between you two before anyone else did."

The two girls stood and started back to the house when Hermione suddenly stopped.

"If you knew how he felt all this time, then why didn't you tell me? Or even hint? Why let me even start something with Ron?"

"There was no stopping you, Hermione," Ginny turned back to her, "You two had gotten so close during your mission that nothing anyone could have said would have stopped it from happening, and it would have been wrong to stop it from happening. You needed it to happen so you wouldn't live with 'what if.'"

Hermione started walking again, "I understand, I don't suppose it would have happened sooner anyway, with funerals and grief controlling us all."

Ginny linked arms with her friend and they made their way in a companionable silence back to The Burrow and up to Hermione's room. They sat together on her bed and Hermione reached under her pillow and felt for the velvety box, pulling it out and handing it to Ginny.

"Merlin! Hermione, this is beautiful, a piece of art almost!I knew it would be, but seeing it in person is something else." Ginny pulled the ring from it's nest and looked closely. "Hermione, how closely have you looked at this ring?"

"I don't know, quite close? Why?"

"Look inside the band, Hermione," Ginny instructed, passing the ring to Hermione. Hermione took the ring and squinted at the underside of the band. Engraved into the metal were three words: Forever And Always. Hermione gasped and her hand flew to her mouth, tears appearing in the corners of her eyes.

"Are you OK?" Ginny took the ring from Hermione and tucked it back into it's box, leaning over Hermione and pushing back under the pillow. Hermione could only nod dumbly, trying to gather her thoughts. This proved his feelings for her.

"How do I make this right? How do I tell him I want to give this a serious try? And not just for the law?"

"Why don't you send him an owl?" Suggested Ginny, pulling a piece of parchment and a quill from the desk, handing them to Hermione.

"Thank you, Ginny," Hermione smiled at here, accepting the parchment. Looking down at it, she had so man thoughts running through her head. "I don't want to be rude, but I think I need to do this alone."

Ginny nodded and left the room, closing the door gently behind her.

Hermione took the quill, dipped it in her ink and began...

_Dear Charlie,_

_The things you said to me the other night, they were so thoughtful and kind, they made me think. I've looked at my options, and you're the kind of man I would look for if I did have a choice. I never looked at you like that before because you were Ron's brother, but looking at the situation, I think that I could have a lot worse. You're obviously a very generous and caring man, someone who would look after me no matter what. I look forward to a future with you, Forever And Always,_

_Your Hermione x_

Hermione climbed the stairs to Ron's room and lightly knocked on the door, finding the room empty, she entered and took Pig from his cage, attaching the letter to Charlie to his leg. She fed him an owl treat and let him out the window, watching until he was no longer visible in the sky.

Ginny, meanwhile, had managed to coerce Harry into picking their wedding bands and looking into honeymoon destinations. They were walking down Diagon Alley to the jewellery shop, hands clasped between them, greeting people they knew as they went.

"I think something more simple," Ginny suggested, "You will wear ring, won't you?"

Harry smiled at his beloved, "Of course I will, I want everyone to know that I'm yours and nobody else's."

"Here we are," Ginny stopped to look at the window display, "Look at those, they're gorgeous!"

Right in the middle of the display were a pair of matching wedding bands, white gold with delicate engraving. A small plaque in front stated that the rings could be sized and personalised within a week, dependent on design. Ginny dragged Harry inside, a grin across her face, she could just see it now, exchanging rings with her future husband.

"We'd like to see the set in the window, please," Harry asked the assistant.

"The white gold set, sir?" The female assistant clarified.

"Yes, please."

The assistant crossed the small floor space and opened the glass case from the back, reaching in a pulling out the desired rings. Coming back to the sales desk, she laid the rings out in front of the couple, allowing them to take a closer look. Harry heard Ginny sigh next to him as she put the bride's ring on her finger to see how it would look next to her engagement ring.

"It's perfect, isn't it? Delicate, not too flashy. And yours looks so masculine," Ginny held the groom's ring up to Harry, "Give it try."

Harry slipped it on to his finger. It felt weird, he'd never worn a ring in his life, but it was a good weird, as if it was meant to be. He smiled to himself, lost in imagining his wedding day when he was pulled back to reality by Ginny's loud gasp.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Have you seen the price? We can't possibly afford these!"

"What do you mean? We can afford anything we want, dearest."

"No, Harry, you can afford anything you want, I have hardly anything. I don't want you to keep me, Harry. I'm still finishing my education, I'm not even close to earning my own money."

"Ginny, whatever I have, you have. I would never deny you your dreams. My parents left that money to me so I could live my life to the full, it's not exactly like I've earned it myself. I want you to have the perfect wedding day, and if that means using my parents money, then that's what we'll do. And if you want to do everything fairly once we're married, we can do that, but don't fight me on this, please."

Ginny gave him a watery smile, "I don't want you to feel like I'm not contributing, that I'm using you."

"You could never make me feel that way. You're my true love, the only witch out there for me, I don't know who I would be without you, just over two months, and we'll be married, in our house, decorating. Now, on a different note, I think we should have each other's names engraved into the inside of the bands, so that we'll always be close to each other."

"If you'll just excuse me a moment, sir, I'll get some order forms for you." And the assistant hurried off into the back, but not before Ginny had seen the tears threatening to fall. If their love could affect a stranger so, then what is like for their friends and family.

The assistant came back through, more composed, and filled out the forms, taking their finger sizes and engraved names for the inners of the bands. Harry handed over the deposit, Ginny averting her gaze, still uncomfortable with the extravagance, she had never had something worth so much that meant so much. They left the shop and headed up to the reopened Fortescue's for ice cream. The shop was swarming with workers on their lunch breaks, enjoying something cool and creamy in the unusually warm September weather.

With ice creams in hand, Raspberry Ripple for Ginny and Dark Chocolate Firewhisky for Harry, they made their way down to the travel agents. The travel agents in Diagon Alley specialised in holidays for the wizarding community so that they didn't have to hide anything and could relax knowing they wouldn't break the Statute of Secrecy. Browsing the holidays in the front window while they finished their ice creams, their eyes were drawn to one in particular. A fortnight at an all inclusive resort in the Bahamas, including scuba diving and excursions. Neither had been to anywhere so exotic, and they turned to look at each other, the glee reflecting in their eyes. Diving into the agents they booked to go from the 2nd of January, so that they could enjoy New Years in their own home.

Over at Luna's half built home, Ron was helping to continue the rebuild, using the time to get to know Luna. Having spent more time with her on his own, he began to realise just how genuine she was, how much she cared for the people around her.

"Do you think you should move in here after we marry?" She asked in her dreamy way, half looking at Ron, half looking at the sky.

"Er, yeah, sure. After we marry. That's a plan."

"Are you OK? You sound as though a gnargle has bitten you."

"Fine, I just, well, we haven't spent much time together. Marriage, it's a big thing, isn't it?"

"Of course, but we must follow what the Ministry decide, mustn't we. Strange world isn't it, where the Ministry decide who you must spend the rest of your life with?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." Ron mused and the curious wisdom Luna had. If you listened to her properly, she was really quite intelligent under the radish earrings and dreamy, half conscious expression.

"So, what do you think? We can expand it so it's not so cramped?"

"Yeah, sure." Ron thought back to when they had visited her father while they were trying to find all the Horcuxes. "Maybe you could do all the decorating, you're really good at painting and stuff."

"You think? Yes, maybe I will, a different theme for each room," Luna smiled inwardly. Somewhere in her mind she realised that Ron was paying her a compliment in his own way and wondered if he could ever get over her slightly weird ways. She knew she wasn't like everyone else, she knew that she wouldn't find another wizard who would take her as she was, and Ron was just unintelligent enough to be able to cope, especially when she told him that she was going to restart The Quibbler again. Maybe not quite as out there as her father, she did want some money so that she and Ron could live comfortably and afford things for their children, instead of second hand robes and text books.

As the afternoon wore on, they worked together getting the ground floor of the flat fully inhabitable so that Luna could have a decent night's sleep, the first since the war ended, the first since she had lost her father, and the first in complete safety, the first not worrying that anybody who walked by would be able to just walk in.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione was left waiting for a week before she received a reply from Charlie. She was sat, reading one of her favourite Muggle books, Pride and Prejudice, when Pig flew in through the window, dropping a slim envelope in her lap, before fluttering on up to Ron's room and the comfort of his cage. Dropping the book, she picked up then envelope, prising open the back and pulling out the piece of parchment inside.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_I apologise for my lateness in replying to your letter. I wish I could have found the words faster. There is only one thing I can say. Meet me at the Italian bistro in Ottery, I have booked a table for 7pm a week Friday. I await your response, or your arrival, _

_Forever And Always,_

_Your Charlie_

_x_

Hermione smiled to herself, but could she go out by herself with a man she barely knew. Obviously, she would have to get to know him if she was spending the rest if her life with him, but surely with the family around until they were more comfortable would have been preferable. Hermione was unsure if she was confident enough to sit for at least an hour with Charlie, let alone make small talk. Clutching the letter, Hermione went in search of Ginny, hoping the younger witch could provide her with some the Gryffindor courage that she herself seemed to be lacking.

Ginny was found in the living room, looking through napkins and seating cards, more wedding touches that needed to be decided upon. Glancing up when she heard footsteps, she saw Hermione coming slowly towards her, with what looked to be a letter.

"What can I help you with, Hermione?"

Hermione thrust the letter towards Ginny and slumped on to the sofa, hands covering her face. She peeped through her fingers as Ginny scanned through the letter.

"But this is great! He wants to meet with you! Have you replied?"

"No. I didn't know what to say."

"What do you mean, you didn't know what to say? You say yes, that you would love to meet him, obviously." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"But I don't think I can be with him on my own for a whole night. On my own, Ginny!"

"Well, let's see, most girls sit across the table, discuss subjects like favourite foods and animals, giggle, drink some wine, eat some good food all at the man's expense. Seriously, Hermione, what did you and Ron do?"

"We never went out to dinner or anything, we were only together for a couple of months. Besides, we had known each other for near seven years when we got together."

"Yes, but what did you do? You didn't go to dinner? You must have done something besides snog each other's faces off!"

"We didn't kiss," Hermione blushed. "We held hands, we walked by the lake, but mostly Ron spent time with Harry, with you and your family, mourning. I think I was more a shoulder to cry on, and I don't regret that he used me for that, he needed someone. You and Harry had each other, your parents had each other, Percy was married, George even had Angelina to cling to. But it wasn't a physical relationship by any means."

"That explains a lot, then," Ginny frowned. "It won't be like that with Charlie, he wants to be with you for you, not to get something from you."

"So what do you think I should do?"

"I think you should go to dinner with Charlie, enjoy the food and let him pay. I also think you should come with me dress shopping. I have a month and a half to find a dress and it has to be perfect." Ginny grinned, grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her to the fireplace where they took the floo to Diagon Alley.

As soon as they entered the dress shop, a young witch fluttered over to them, tray of champagne in her hand.

"You must be Ginny Weasley, we have the private dressing area set up for you. Don't worry about a thing, your fiancé messaged ahead. He said to tell you that you can have whatever you like, he wants you to have the perfect day."

Ginny looked at Hermione with a Cheshire cat smile on her face. The witch led them through some curtains into a brightly lit room with a table and two comfortable looking chintz armchairs. On the table was the rest of the champagne in a chiller and a cake stand with various finger sandwiches and cakes. The girls settled themselves into the chairs while the witch tended to some business out front, when she came back she had a file in her hand.

"So, Miss Weasley, can you tell me what you were looking for style wise?"

"I was thinking pure white and lace, something that hugs my body but is also modest."

"I have a few dresses I think would fit that criteria, I'll be back in a few moments." And she disappeared back on to the shop floor to find some designs. Ginny and Hermione helped themselves to some of the food and took sips of their champagne. Together they looked through some of the wedding books on the table to get ideas.

"You'll have to have some idea of what you want too, you know," Ginny smiled at Hermione.

"One step at a time, I think, there's no point in moving too fast or getting my hopes too high. I don't want to be spending too much money on a dress if the wedding is just a formality."

"Just a formality? A wedding is never just a formality, it's always an event, a celebration."

"It's only a celebration if it's something both people want. In the Muggle world, we'd just go to somewhere called a Registry Office to make sure it was legal, ceremony done in half an hour and then home again, no fuss." Hermione explained.

"How do you know you don't both want it? And I really don't like the sound of that, going and being alone to get married, no one knowing what you've done?"

"You're not alone, you have two witnesses."

"That's not much better, Hermione, it's possibly even worse. How do you pick just two people out of your entire family to watch you get married?"

"It doesn't have to be two people from the family, it can be two people from the street."

Ginny gaped at Hermione, shocked at how thoughtless the older girl could sound, but before she had a chance to say anymore, the sales witch fluttered back in, five dresses in her arms. Ginny put down her glass and jumped to her feet, glee written on her face, she turned and smiled at Hermione as she followed the pile of dresses into the fitting room.

Hermione sat flicking through the magazine in her lap, listening to the rustling of fabric behind the curtain as Ginny wiggled her way into her first dress. Not really looking at the dresses, but the smiles on the models faces, Hermione wondered if she would ever smile like that in a dress of her own. She tried picturing walking down the aisle, Charlie stood with his brothers, Ginny her Maid of Honour at her side. Maybe she could ask Harry to give her away. The pain of not having her parents to see her get married flashed through her, a pain she felt less and less, but that was present at every major milestone in her life. They would never see her start her first job, get married, have her first child, they would never be grandparents or great-grandparents.

"Hermione!" Ginny broke her reverie before the tears fell.

"Oh, Ginny!" Hermione looked her friend over, the unfallen tears pricking again.

Ginny had on a dress in pure white lace, the fabric skimming her body and accentuating her curves in the most perfect way. It fell to the floor in waves, skimming her toes, the back longer to make a train, the hem scalloped edged. It had three quarter sleeves in a sheer lace and an open back, and the sales witch had tied a silk sash of the palest gold around Ginny's waist.

"It looks amazing on you!" Hermione, though she was never one to be overly girly, flapped her hand in front of her face, trying to stop the tears.

"I know, I think this might be it." Ginny looked away from the mirror and Hermione could see the tear marks on her cheeks.

"Harry won't be able to say no to you in that," Hermione smiled, "it looks like it was made for you."

The sales witch stepped forward and presented Ginny with a blue velveteen box, too large for a ring. Ginny opened it and inside was a note from Harry.

_Ginny,_

_This was in my vault in Gringott's, my mother wore it for her wedding, and I would be honoured if you could wear it to ours._

_All my love, Harry_

_xxx_

Ginny lifted the note and underneath found an exquisite tiara, white gold with emeralds. The sales witch lifted it out of the box and carefully placed it on Ginny's head, turning the young girl back to the mirror so she could see for herself.

"Oh, Merlin!" Ginny put her hand to her mouth to try and stop the wave of emotion showing itself.

"It looks stunning, Ginny, like it was meant for you." Hermione stood and went over to the younger girl, giving her a hug.

"I can't believe that I managed to get the most amazing wizard for myself. He's so thoughtful and the surprises, gosh, they just keep coming."

"So, is this it? The first dress you've ever tried on is the one you're going to wear on your wedding day?"

"Yes, this is really it." Ginny smiled, "But I think it needs shoes."

Hermione giggled, half through Ginny's cheeky statement and half through a few too many sips of champagne.

"I think you're right!"

"Sure

you don't want to look for a dress? For when you have your turn with Charlie?"

"Way too soon, Ginny, way too soon." Though Hermione blushed despite herself.

"Come on, just try one?"

"No, I can't, I don't want to try something and not buy, I want to try on when it's the right time." 

"OK, then, if you're completely sure."

"I am one hundred per cent sure. Besides, depending on what kind of theme we have, depends what I'd go for I think. I'm sure it'll all come right for me. I want to get through that date with him though, first."

"So you've decided you're definitely going to go on the date?" The younger witch winked at Hermione.

"Yes, I think I have."

"And what if he tries to kiss you?"

Hermione stopped, frozen like a statue, fear flickered through her eyes. "I'll run away!"

"You've never kissed anybody?"

"No!"

"Not even Krum?"

"No, he just liked to watch me study." Hermione blushed again. "How do I kiss someone?"

"You press your lips to his!" Ginny laughed. "Come on, let's get this rung through and go for a drink." Ginny went back behind the plush curtains and changed back into her own clothes, the sales witch taking her measurements and telling her to come back in a month for a final fitting. Then, together that pair left the shop and went into the Leaky Cauldron, ordered two butterbeers and found a quiet corner to sit in to continue their conversation.

"So, you truly are a virgin in all senses of the word?"

"Yes." Hermione took a large gulp of her drink.

"Well, the only advice I can give you is that when the time is right, you'll know. And it's always awkward at first, no matter who you're with or when you do it. But I can definitely tell you, Hermione, you can not plan it!"

Hermione laughed, "You know me too well, Gin."

"What can I say, you were there for me from my very first day at Hogwarts, and nothing will change that sisterly bond we have, sisters in law or in blood."

Hermione wrapped her arm around Ginny's shoulder and squeezed. "You're the only and best girl friend I've ever had, will ever need."


	6. Chapter 6

The next week passed in a blur for Hermione, and before she knew it, it was the afternoon of her date with Charlie. She sat in her room, her wardrobe doors wide open, staring at her clothes, trying desperately to decide what to wear. Should she wear a dress, or trousers and a blouse? It was a rather warm day for November, so maybe she could get away with a skirt.

Ginny poked her head around Hermione's half open bedroom door, "Everything OK?"

"I'm stuck on what I should wear for a first date. What do you think?"

Ginny came into the room and stood close to Hermione, surveying the older girl's wardrobe. After a moment she stepped forward and pulled out a knee length dress in navy blue with capped sleeves. She handed it to Hermione, then knelt and rifled through the wardrobe before pulling out a pair of modest black T-bar heels.

"You can put on a pair of thin black tights and your black coat and you will look lovely. I'll help you smooth your hair and put on some make up if you give me a shout when you're out the shower. What time are you meeting Charlie again?"

"Seven. You sure you have time out of your wedding preparations to help?"

"It'll take a couple of hours, Hermione, I can spare that." Ginny smiled at her. "You better be getting in the shower, it's nearly four now."

Hermione closed the door behind Ginny and undressed before putting on her dressing gown and heading to the bathroom. Half an hour later she emerged, a waft of fruity shower gel around her and her damp hair in a towel

"I'm out, Ginny." She called before going into her bedroom.

"I know," Ginny laughed, sat on Hermione's bed, "I never too you for someone who would take so long in the shower."

"I shaved my legs and underarms too, wanted to make sure I looked my best."

"I don't think Charlie will go that far on a first date!" Ginny laughed.

"I didn't mean like that, I just want to make sure I feel good too. Now watch out while I put my underwear on."

"I've got it here for you." Ginny held out a matching set of black lacy bra and knickers. Not too sexy, but a bit more saucy that usually worn by Hermione.

"They aren't mine!"

"They are now, you really need some better knickers, I know white cotton is comfortable, but does it really make you feel good?"

"Where did you get those?" Hermione changed tack before she had to admit just how much she loved her cottons.

"Just think of them as an early wedding present from me. And before you say anything, I know they'll fit, I checked before I bought them."

Hermione took the underwear from Ginny and pushed the younger girl out of the room while she put them on, pulling her dressing gown on top before calling her friend back into the room.

"I'm all ready for you to work your magic on my hair!" Hermione sat in the chair at her desk and waited for Ginny to work her wonders.

Ginny came up behind Hermione and smoothed a serum through the older girl's damp curls, rubbing the ends between her palms, before waving her wand to dry the hair thoroughly. Hermione's her fell in smooth waves around her shoulders, framing her face and adding a glow to her skin. Ginny then moved round to Hermione's side, grabbing the back of her chair and turning her so she was facing the younger girl. Taking up a bottle of foundation, Ginny carefully puts dabs onto Hermione's face before blending it with a brush. Next she took up a black eyeliner pen and drew delicate flicks at the outer edges of Hermione's eyes, before finishing off with lashings of mascara. Hermione turned herself back to look in the mirror at Ginny's work and gasped.

"Ginny! I don't even look like me!"

"You look stunning. You're you, but in HD. All I've done is accent your best feature, you're eyes."

"Thank you so much." Hermione hugged her friend and smiled. "Now to get dressed."

Dressed, with her coat hung over her arm and purse in her hand, Hermione admired what a difference some clothes and make up could do to her. Heading out the door and turning off the light as she made to walk into the village for her date, she felt butterflies brewing in her tummy. As she left The Burrow by the back door, she pulled her coat round her, taking in the fresh night are and admiring the stars as she walked along the country road. Coming to the high street, she wondered whether Charlie would be waiting outside for her, or inside, though as she drew level with the restaurant, Charlie was nowhere to be seen.

Seeing as it was getting chilly outside, Hermione decided the best thing to do would be to wait inside, at least then she would be warm. Stepping inside, she was greeted by a waiter who took her coat and hung it on a hook by the door. Asking the booking, he guided her to a booth at the back of the restaurant, a candle lit in the middle of the table and a bunch of flowers with a note clipped to the ribbon.

_To the first date of many_

_To the first day of a life together_

Hermione smiled to herself as she read the card and tucked it into her purse, breathing in the smell of the flowers. So engrossed was she in enjoying the fresh flowers, that Hermione didn't notice Charlie creep up behind her.

"I hope you like them," he whispered in her ear, making her jump.

"Oh, Charlie, they're lovely and they smell amazing. Thank you." Hermione blushed.

Charlie sat himself opposite the young with and signalled to the waiter, who came over with two menus for them to look at.

"Would you care to peruse the wine menu, sir?"

"One bottle of your house white and two glasses, please." Charlie ordered for the pair of them, knowing one bottle of wine would suffice for their dinner.

Hermione studied the menu, so many dishes jumping out at her and making her salivate. But she was wary of the cost and didn't want to order anything too expensive. Glancing over the top of her menu, she locked eyes with Charlie, a heat crept up her neck and she hurriedly ducked her head back down.

Charlie sat and smiled to himself, Hermione was so innocent and shy around any man who wasn't Harry or Ron, and that was only due to the fact that she had known them for so many years and been through so much with them. He knew he would have to be patient with her, but other parts of him were telling him to pull her to him, make her pant and want more.

"Do you know what you would like?" He asked, dropping his menu on to the table.

"I think I do, how about you?" Hermione replied.

"I'm going for the fried calamari and chicken and mushroom risotto."

"I'll have the scallops and the seafood tagliatelle." Hermione smiled at Charlie and she placed her menu on top of his, her hand brushing his.

Charlie caught the waiter's eye and he came and took their order, whisking the menus away and topping up their wine glasses.

"So, tell me something about yourself. Something more, that is. What's your favourite colour?" Charlie asked.

"I love the colour blue, it reminds me of crisp winter mornings, the clear skies and white snow making everything seem brighter, and the colour of your eyes. What about you?"

"Red, because of the heat and it reminds me of the dragons and their fire. Dragons being my favourite animal, they're so alive, so threatening, but so vulnerable as well. They have to battle against all weathers and against poachers to keep their eggs safe and their babies alive. It's a harsh start to life. And they're so graceful in the air even though they're so clumsy on land." Hermione could see Charlie drifting away in his mind, seeing the dragons as he described them to her.

The waiter brought their starters over, Hermione relishing the smell of the chilli glaze on her scallops.

"I like chinchillas, myself."

"What the heck is a chinchilla?" Charlie looked perplexed.

"It's a relative of the rodent family. They're quite large and so fluffy. Their fur is hypo-allergenic and they are sociable animals, so they have to be bought in pairs. They're nocturnal, so you don't have to worry about leaving them alone all day because they'll just sleep, and then they come awake when you're home on an evening. They're not animals you really see in the wizarding world, but a friend of mine from primary school had some and they were adorable."

Charlie smiled at the witch before him, "How are your scallops?"

"Delicious, so juicy and the chilli glaze is just the right side of warm. What to try?" Hermione proffered him a scallop. Charlie leaned halfway over the table and used his mouth to take the scallop from her fork. Keeping eye contact, he slowly chewed, sighing a little.

"You're right, delicious. Calamari?" Charlie held a piece of the fried food out to Hermione with his fingers. Hermione leaned in and nibbled the calamari from his fingers, her tongue catching the tips as she got all of the sauce. Charlie took a deep breath, the swipe of her tongue casting images in his mind of that action elsewhere on his body.

As the empty plates from the starters were cleared, talk turned to books. Having grown up with Beedle the Bard, Charlie had a collection of them that he one day wanted to read to his children. Hermione told him of the version she had, passed down to her from Dumbledore, and Charlie gaped in awe, hinting that he would love to see such a book. Hermione also told him of her love of old romance novels, Pride and Prejudice and Emma, the subtle glances and courtship that seems to no longer exist.

Over the main courses they discussed the sports they enjoyed. Hermione told Charlie about gymnastics, the fluidity and grace of the athletes as they swung through the air or flipped on a mat, she told him how she used to be in a child's class, but gave it up when she received her letter from Hogwart's. Charlie's biggest passion besides his dragons was Quidditch, a sport he had played at school and played still in his spare time with colleagues or his family.

The table was clear, and they were nursing their glasses of wine.

"I just love Italian food," Charlie admitted, "So full of flavour and filling. Nothing better than a bowl of pasta or some seafood."

"I'm lean more towards French food, but then I did spend a lot of my childhood summers in France with my parents." Hermione sipped the last of her wine and placed her glass on the table in front of her.

"Can I tempt you to share a dessert?"

"I'm not sure, can you?" Hermione tried her best to flirt, not having had much opportunity to do it before.

Charlie ordered a tirimisu with two spoons then pushed the empty wine glasses out of the way and leaned across the table to take Hermione's hands. Holding them, he gazed into her eyes and smiled, enjoying the feel of her soft, warm skin in his large calloused hands. The dessert arrived and he fed the first spoonful to Hermione, drinking in the expression on her face as the creamy confection melted in her mouth. It didn't take long for the pair to finish off the dessert and when they had, Charlie paid the bill and they left the restaurant.

Outside the night had become considerably cooler, and Charlie pulled Hermione close to him to share body heat. They way she fit snugly into his side, the top of her head just reaching his chin made him feel that she was made for him, Marriage Law or not. They walked back to The Burrow in companionable silence, the moonlight lighting the country road to their unplottable destination. As they reached the front door, Charlie turned Hermione to look at him, he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, but as he did, Hermione turned her head and their lips met. Shocked at their first intimate contact, Hermione froze, before letting the warmth radiating within her take over, and she melted into Charlie, her arms reaching up to wrap around his neck and his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her close against him. Pulling apart, breathless, the smiled shyly at each other.

"Thank you, Charlie, I had a wonderful night."

"The pleasure was all mine. Sleep tight, beautiful."

And with one final kiss on the lips, Charlie let Hermione go, waiting until she had fully shut the door before he apparated back to his own home.


End file.
